emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2065 (21st March 1996)
Plot Sarah is cleaning out the bunkhouse in anticipation of the next guests - a group of bankers. Ned tells Jack that a newborn calf is dead. He calls Zoe. Susie is an old girlfriend of Emma's. Zoe is jealous. Ned rants on to Linda about the lesbian blessing. She defends Zoe and tells Ned that he is living in the Dark Ages. Jan goes mad when she sees the phone bill and notes most of the calls are to the post office. She has a go at Roy. Nick and Seth find Biff storing some Home Farm compost out of the way. He is going to give it to Ned. Zoe tests Jack's dead calf and tells Jack she will send the samples off to the ministry. Sarah puts her foot in it by asking about the blessing - a touchy subject with Zoe. Susie explains to Emma that she has been thrown out by her latest partner. Linda sees Emma hugging Susie. Kim has a cash flow problem, but she doesn't want Frank to know about it. Tina overhears her talking to Dave. She teases Kim about how her pregnancy is beginning to show. Biff has sneaked Linda back to Keepers Cottage, but she is preoccupied by Emma and Susie. She has taken a dislike to Susie. Nick tries to warn Biff that he is risking his job by stealing the compost. Vic eyes Terry and Viv coming home. He marches over and thumps Terry, telling Viv that Kelly saw her kissing Terry. She denies it. Terry is nursing a bloody nose. He insists that nothing has ever happened between him and Viv. Susie congratulates Zoe on the blessing. She insists that she will be staying for the ceremony. Tina winds Kim up a bit more. She reminds her of Dave's humble beginnings in the Glovers' caravan. Mandy tries to get a conversation going with Sean in the tearoom. Vic still refuses to believe Viv that nothing has happened between her and Terry. Susie is getting on Zoe's nerves. Viv cries as Vic storms out to the pub. Frank presents Kim and Dave with a video. They are shocked to see that they are the stars. Kim vows to kill Frank. Cast Regular cast *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Susan Wilde - Louise Heaney *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Kim Tate - Claire King *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Sean Rossi - Mark Cameron Guest cast None. Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Bunkhouse, yard and outbuilding *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor and backroom *Holdgate Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and yard *Home Farm - Yard, kitchen, sitting room and office *Keepers Cottage - Living room *Main Street *The Woolpack - Forecourt, backroom and public bar *Tate's Veterinary Surgery - Reception *The Old School Tearooms - Interior Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes